


Two boys in love

by teaforlevi (midoh)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Shy Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoh/pseuds/teaforlevi
Summary: A tiny series of tumblr drabbles that I have posted on my tumblr blog.





	1. under the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Eren gets a little too into his thoughts, and Levi helps soothe him.

The calming breeze of the salty ocean felt cold on Eren’s skin. It made goosebumps appear on his exposed arms. It was something that he had gotten used to, and yet Eren felt a little chilly. Teal eyes glanced around the empty beach, fingers twitching to reach out to the darkened sky. It was a Friday night, and Eren still found himself rooted in the crisp white sand while his brown hair swayed gently with the wind. By tomorrow everything, including the stars and moon would be gone.

Everything including Levi. 

Inhaling deeply, Eren blinked once his eyes focused on the moving waves and the rush of air hitting his cheeks. It was not the right time to shed tears. Levi was still here beside him, and the stars and moon were still out. It was midnight; there were still a few more hours before the start of a new day. 

Eren tried to smile. He wanted to spread out his arms and fall on the sand, let the tiny grains make a home in his hair and clothes. He wondered if he fell, would Levi be there to fall with him as well?

Standing at the edge of the shore with his toes hidden in the sand, Eren breathed out a quiet sigh. He could hear the gentle sound of the waves lapping over one another; rushing to the wet sand. The sky was colored a deep purple littered with white and blue stars, a beautiful universe.

Looking back down, Eren blinked once more, and within those minuscule seconds, a stream of glittery tears fell to the gray sand. The salt held in those drops burned a soft jade, eventually dimming until it looked like nothing but a wet spot. “You got what you wanted, Levi. Are you happy now?”

The man sitting on a black towel with his legs stretched outward, arms leaning over his bent knees, looked away from the calm scenery in front of him to instead focus his gaze up at blazing eyes. “If you aren’t in my life, then no, Eren. I am not happy.” 

“You’re finally free,” Eren continued, letting out an airy chuckle that was carried away with the wind. “When morning comes, you’ll be gone, and I’ll be left alone waiting for you again. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Eren,” Levi sighed, getting up from the towel he was sitting on when he was pushed down and pinned to the sand. “Eren,” Levi tried again now that he was staring into watery glowing green eyes. “You have to believe me when I say that this is not the outcome I was expecting. Do you think I want to leave every night? I don’t, Eren. I want to stay in this universe with you.”

Eren’s fingers flexed from the hold they had on Levi’s wrists. He leaned in further until he was so close to Levi that their breaths mingled. “Then why did you agree with Death? What made you so blind to make a deal with that creature, Levi? Did it threaten you with my existence? Please, won’t you tell me? I’m tired of meeting you here at midnight. I’m tired of living my days without you by my side.”

“If I could go back in time, then I would go for you, Eren. Please believe me,” Levi pleaded with sincerity in his blue eyes. “Forgive me for making such rash decisions on my own. I never meant for this to happen.” 

“You abandon me every night, Levi. You have me here at your mercy crying tears of pain for someone who claims to love me, yet you leave at sunrise,” Eren confessed, leaning away to take in the last memory he would have of Levi for tonight. “I love you, Levi. I do so much, but I cannot take this anymore.”

The look in those glowing eyes and the tiny stars sticking to Eren’s flushed cheeks had fear rushing through Levi’s blood. It was that look of determination that had Levi feeling like this was the last time he would ever see Eren. Levi swallowed hard, blinking back the wetness that wanted to escape so badly. “Eren are you–” 

After a few seconds spent in silence, Eren lets out a defeated sigh. It sounded mournful as if he was coming by to pay respects to the dead. “I’m letting you go, Levi. I won’t come here anymore,” as the words spilled out of trembling lips, more jade-colored tears dripped down Eren’s chin, and they fell on a fading man. “Always remember that I love you, Levi; and that you were my first love.” 

Eren watched with an aching chest as Levi parted his mouth to speak, but Eren shook his head, hiccuping and letting go of Levi’s wrists to lace their fingers together. “You might not be around me anymore, but I will never forget you. Wherever you end up, Levi, I’ll chase you. I will go wherever you are,” the boy cried, breath hitching in his throat as he gazed lovingly into Levi’s eyes that were becoming hazy and unfocused. 

Levi’s existence was disappearing right before Eren’s eyes. His eyelids were drooping shut as Eren leaned down to press his lips over Levi’s to whisper the words, “Don’t go. Please, don’t go.”

Someone was whispering his name in a gentle voice. There was a cold hand touching the back of his neck in feathery touches. A soft nudge to his shoulder and Eren was blinking his eyes.

The first things he noticed were the pale hands cupping his cheeks, and the thumbs brushing away his tears. The second thing Eren saw was Levi coming into his field of vision, looking at him with concern written in his eyes. The third thing Eren noticed was that Levi wasn’t disappearing from his view. He was here standing in front of Eren hushing the boy who could not stop the tears from falling. 

“Are you all right, Eren? I stepped out for a moment to buy us some food, and the moment I came back and called out for you, I didn’t receive an answer. I came to check up on you and found you sitting by the window sill staring out into the night. What did you think about that had you so lost in your thoughts?” Levi asked, sitting beside Eren to continue to wipe his boyfriend’s tears. 

Eren opened his mouth to say something, but a sob came out instead. He threw himself against Levi, wounding his arms around the man. Eren tightened his hold, burying his wet face into Levi’s neck. He cried silently for a while, sometimes crying harder every time Levi soothed him with comforting words and soft pats to his back. “I would wait for you every night at the beach, and every day at sunrise, you’d disappear again. I saw you vanish in front of me, Levi and I couldn’t do anything but watch it happen.” 

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s lower back and then slid them down to grab Eren’s thighs to sit the younger on his lap. “You were daydreaming, Eren. I wake up to you every day, no matter if it is morning or night. I’ll always be there when you open your eyes. I’m not going to disappear from your sight.”

“Please don’t ever go, Levi,” Eren mumbled as he pulled away to gaze into Levi’s eyes. 

Levi cupped Eren’s chin with his hand and brought the boy closer to him. They kissed once and then Levi whispered, “I promise, so please don’t cry anymore, my love.”


	2. goodnight, sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has the same nightmare each night. Eren is there to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are married.

Sometime in the night, Levi wakes in his dark bedroom with wet eyelashes and damp cheeks. His breathing is harsh in the silence. It’s not even day-break, and yet all Levi wants to do is roll over and bury his head under the pillow. Maybe he can suffocate himself. Ah, it’s that dream again. The same nightmare that haunts him every time he shuts his eyes. Damn insistent demons that come to tug at his clothes, blind him and have him stumble in the darkness. 

It’s fucking ridiculous how bad these dreams are that they’re enough to make him cry and shiver. They frighten Levi because of how vivid the sounds and sights are. How the whispers seem to be coming from every direction; how black shadows appear from the ground to pull at Levi’s ankles. 

Still, it’d be creepy if it weren’t for the hand finding his trembling one under the cold sheets. The nights Levi spends waking up with a heaving chest and water rolling down the sides of his cheeks don’t make him feel as lonely when he feels a warm body tug him back to meet a muscular chest. 

If it isn’t for Eren’s familiar smell of pine trees and tea herbs, then Levi wouldn’t be able to be lulled back to sleep. If it isn’t for Eren’s deep, soothing voice whispering against the back of his neck and the arms wrapping around his waist, then Levi wouldn’t be able to feel safe. 

“It was just a dream, Levi. You’re fine,” Eren whispers against Levi’s sweaty skin, fingers sliding underneath the hem of his husband’s pajama shirt. “I’m here,” he reassures, pressing his lips on the surface before him. 

Levi wants to speak, but when he parts his mouth, he releases a shaky sigh as if he’s about to cry. “It must be annoying to sleep with me,” he forces out of his mouth. The warmth radiating from Eren’s form is enough to have Levi’s drying eyes close. 

“Because you have nightmares? Not at all, Levi,” Eren murmurs, tightening his arms only slightly. He can feel Levi sighing, more than likely beginning the self-loathing. “Don’t,” he mumbles, moving to sit up and hover over Levi. 

Levi doesn’t look at Eren, however. Sure, the light of the moon is streaming through the sheer blinds and falling over Eren, and maybe Levi wants to stare at the man above him, but he can’t because he’s blaming himself for Eren’s lack of sleep. “I’m a shit partner. I don’t let you sleep at all,” he bites out angrily — Levi’s upset at himself. 

“Levi,” Eren calls out his name in such a sweet voice that it has Levi glancing up at him, hesitating to reach his hand up and slide his hand through those soft locks. Levi wants to pull him down and demand to be kissed and loved until the sun breaks over the horizon. However, then Levi will be asking for too much and he can’t— 

“Hey,” Eren’s worried voice breaks through Levi’s current thoughts. “You have that look in your eyes that say you’re overthinking.” 

A huff of air escapes through Levi’s lips, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Eren’s grin is lopsided even though it comes off more like a sad smile than anything else. Alternatively, maybe Levi’s looking too into it, and perhaps he can’t tell because the room is too dark. “Don’t say things like that, please,” Eren begins to say, knowing he’s lost Levi again to his thoughts. “You’re not a shit partner at all. You’re not perfect, okay? No one is.” 

Maybe it’s not the right thing to say because Levi’s legs are shifting under the covers and he’s making an attempt to escape. Eren panics, hands shooting down to grasp at Levi’s wrists. “I’m sorry, Levi. I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

Levi chews on his bottom lip, his blue eyes giving away what he’s feeling right now. It’s anything but good. “You didn’t,” he trails off, flexing his fingers. “I’m just,” he sighs, tilting his head away to stare at the moving curtains. “I’m worried you’ll tire of me and leave as everyone else has in the past.”

Eren leans down, and Levi turns his head at the sudden sound of movement and watches him with half-lidded eyes that are beginning to water again. Levi waits, releasing a breath when he feels Eren’s warm lips press against his forehead. 

“Nothing you do will ever make me leave, Levi. No matter how many times you wake up gasping for air, know that I’ll be there to lull you back to sleep. It doesn’t matter if we get into petty arguments and because we’re both too stubborn, we won’t talk for days. It doesn’t matter because we’ll find each other again as we always do. No matter what happens in our relationship, I am not going to leave you. I made a promise to you at the altar on the day we got married that I would love you until the day I die, and even then, Levi, I will continue to do so until we meet again.” 

“I don’t deserve you at all,” Levi whispers with thick emotion coating his words. It’s too much, and he doesn’t know what to do with the accumulating tears.

Eren grins against the skin of Levi’s forehead before he’s moving further down to cup the side of Levi’s cheek. “You deserve me and everything good in life. You’re the best husband I could ever ask for, Levi. I wouldn’t change you for anyone in the world. You know that, right?”

This time Levi nods and all is well again as he reaches his hands out when Eren lets go of his wrists. He wraps his arms around Eren’s neck to bring him down so that their lips meet in a tender press. 

Levi understands now what his friends meant about finding the one person who would never leave you. That one person who understands you and cares. That one person that comforts you and makes you feel fuzzy in the chest and content. Levi understands now that that person is Eren, and that it’s always been Eren.


	3. music notes and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pianist Levi and choir student Eren walk home.

Levi and Eren walk down the left side of the street while bumping against each other. Sometimes Eren will blush at the things Levi tells him, but the tall brunet loves it so much.

“Hey, Eren,” Levi nudges the boy beside him to get his attention as they wander down the semi-busy streets of Trost.

Eren hums distractedly, fumbling with his cell phone and grumbling under his breath. He sighs heavily after reading the text his mother sent him before putting the device back in the pocket of his school pants.

“Are you in the choir by any chance?” Levi asks as he watches Eren ruffle his hair in agitation. “Is something the matter?”

Eren sighs again, nodding his head sadly, “My parents won’t be home tonight, and I forgot to grab the keys, so I guess I can't get inside my house.” He juts out his bottom lip, hanging his head. “I could have gone home with Armin, but it’s too late for that now.”

“Ah,” Levi hums. “Why don’t you stay at my place for the night? I have a guest room that you can sleep tonight. If you want to, that is,” Levi adds in as an afterthought.

Eren shakes his head shyly, huddling closer to Levi for warmth since it’s getting colder the more the sun hides away. “You would take me in?”

The look Levi gives him is one of disbelief. “Are you going to ask me that question, Eren?”

“Um, I guess I am?”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Tch. I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want you over,” says Levi as he shakes his head. “You still haven’t answered my question.” He smirks as he places his arm around Eren’s waist to hold him closer.

Eren feels his cheeks heat up at the proximity that he and Levi are in, and in turn, lifts his head to look down at the older boy with a look of confusion. "Your question?" Eren furrows his eyebrows, biting his bottom lip when Levi tilts his head up to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I asked you if you were in the choir since that Armin kid said you were the star pupil or something like that," Levi trails off, directing Eren to the side to let a man with a briefcase walk past them in a hurry.

Eren nods his head, chocolate locks moving in different directions. "Oh, right. Well, I am. I'm the leader, actually," he answers shyly, scratching the back of his neck.

"You must be good."

"I _am_ good," Eren retorts matter-of-factly.

"You're cocky, too," Levi chuckles as they both cross the road to get to the other side.

Eren splutters, shaking his head. "I am not!"

"Oh?" Levi laughs while smirking, separating from Eren to give him a look as they approach his house. "So, you don't have a cock is what you're trying to say?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying!" Eren huffs, rolling his eyes as he crosses his arms over his chest. He’s now standing behind Levi as the older boy proceeds to push open the black gate to lead the both of them up the cobblestone driveway to get to the beautiful-looking house.

Levi snorts, shaking his head as he allows Eren to step through so that he can close the black gate behind them. “Oh, so I’m taking a lady out on a date then,” he laughs, walking right past a confused Eren who stares at the shorter male approach the front door of his house.

“A lady? I’m not a woman!” Eren runs after Levi just as the older male unlocks the front door and holds it open. Eren steps inside the cozy warm house and immediately drowns in the minty smell of eucalyptus and tea herbs. He breathes deeply, smiling to himself as he lets the aroma surround him.

The door shutting behind Eren startles him, but the husky voice and warm body pressing against his back have him stiffening. Instead of moving away, though, Eren’s body presses against the warm chest behind him.

“You still haven’t realized what you said to me, have you, Eren?” Levi questions in a breathy whisper, placing both of his hands on Eren’s shoulders to slowly slide off both handles of his black bag, making sure to move extra slowly to rouse up the younger male. “You said you didn’t have a cock, so I’m assuming you’re a lady.”

“Hah?” Eren steps away from Levi with flushed cheeks. “I never said that!”

Levi rolls his eyes as he hangs up his and Eren’s bag on the coat, hanger beside the entrance of the house. “Shoes off,” he states as he removes his own and watches Eren do the same. He then smirks at the younger male and walks right past him, but not before brushing his hand across the kid’s left cheek. “Why are you getting so flustered, Eren?”

“Because you're hard on me!” Eren yells, embarrassment rising onto his cheeks. He looks like an actual tomato because of how red his face is. Eren follows Levi into the kitchen where the cabinets are a stark white, and the countertops are of black granite. The ceilings are high and the shape of a pyramid.

Sitting perched on the island situated in the middle of the spacious kitchen is Levi with his legs spread open, socked feet swinging and occasionally bumping against the navy blue stools located against it. “Would you like me to be more gentle with you then? Whatever you want, baby.” Levi tilts his head as a sly smile stretches over his lips.

“Le-vi,” Eren whines, bringing his hands up to hide his flaming cheeks behind them. “Why must you be like this with me?”

“Be like what? You brought it upon yourself, Eren.”

Eren, although very shyly, makes his way towards Levi to stand in front of the older male. “I do have a...um,” he looks away in embarrassment, chewing on his bottom lip.

Levi decides to help him out. “A cock? I do too.”

Eren chooses to play along with the guy he likes and fakes an exaggerated gasp, bringing his right hand up to place it on his chest, pink lips open to form a small circle. “Oh, my gosh. I had no idea!”

In front of him, Levi’s smirk grows only more prominent, mercury-colored eyes becoming just a tiny bit more hooded. “Yeah, it’s thick and long too if you were wondering,” he adds in, rolling his eyes when Eren falls to his knees as if he is bowing to Levi like some God.

“I didn’t want to know!” His shout becomes muffled against the pristine marble floor beneath him.

Eren did want to know.

Levi remains silent as the young choir boy continues to grumble to himself, even sometimes slapping his hands against the shiny floor. Levi clears his throat after some time when he sees that Eren isn’t planning on coming up for air soon. “Eren, did you let your parents know that you’re going to stay the night at my place?”

A low mumble comes from the embarrassed boy rather than a full audible sentence that maybe Levi will be able to understand. Levi will take what he can get because after all, Eren is a shy little shit. “Hey, brat,” Levi calls but hears another low mumble, so he jumps down from the kitchen island to bend down to sit on the clean floor beside Eren who is still on his knees. “Eren, you’re going to get dizzy whenever you decide to get up from the floor, and I’m not going to help your ass.”

“Go away, you pervert,” Eren whines, lifting his head to turn it over to face Levi with a little glare.

“Pervert?” Levi muses, raising his eyebrow as he moves to nudge his nose against Eren’s left reddened cheek. He can hear the younger’s steady breathing coming from his nose and grins to himself, tilting his chin up to plant his lips on the corner of Eren’s lips. “At least I don’t stand by the door to stare at people when they’re playing the piano,” he teases, falling to the side when Eren pushes him away.

“Didn’t you say you have three cats?” Eren asks instead of responding to Levi. He knows full well that he won't be able to go against the older male. Especially the glare Eren receives for pushing Levi away.

Levi moves to stand from the floor, extending his hands out for Eren to take (even though Levi said he wasn’t going to help Eren) so that they can move on from the kitchen and perhaps into the living room where a black, Grand Piano sits beside the big window. “Yes, but they’re staying with my stepbrother Farlan who lives about an hour away from here.”

“Oh,” Eren says, sitting on the plush ivory couch while Levi sits on the piano bench to face the instrument. “How come?”

Levi hums under his breath as he opens the cover that is hiding the keys from his eyes. “My mother works all the time and barely has time to come home and sleep. My father is, um, he’s somewhere in the world. I don’t know where the fuck where, but he’s out there being a shitty dad. So because I’m out most of the time in school or the practice room with Hange and Erwin, I’m unable to take care of my cats.”

Eren feels terrible for all the times he argued with his dad when Levi’s father is out there uncaring that Levi is suffering in this house. “Isn’t it lonely?” Eren asks after some time spent in silence.

Levi turns around on the bench to give Eren a look. “Being alone without my parents around?”

Eren nods his head as he approaches Levi when the pianist motions him to come closer.

“Sure, I guess, but now that I have you to spend time with, I don’t think I’ll ever feel like that again.” Levi smiles up at Eren and then hurries over to the side to allow the younger male to sit beside him.

Eren groans low in his throat, lowering his head to hide his crimson cheeks away from Levi’s eyes. He nudges the older boy with his shoulder, huffing under his breath, “I won’t feel lonely either, Levi,” Eren confesses, flitting his eyes to the side to intertwine his and Levi’s fingers together.

They stay silent after that enjoying each other’s company until Levi cups Eren’s cheek with his left hand to tilt the younger’s chin down. They stare at each other for a few moments before Levi leans in to kiss Eren on the lips. It's chaste, but it's short and sweet.

“Text your parents and let them know you’re staying with me tonight,” Levi voices after he pulls back from Eren’s pink lips. Eren’s cheeks are dusted with a light shade of pink as he licks his bottom lip. “Come on, Eren, or do you want me to text them for you? I can always call them if you want me to,” Levi suggests, shrugging his shoulders.

“You would do that for me?” Eren asks as he pulls his phone out of his uniform pants, bringing up his smartphone up to play with the touchscreen while looking at Levi with wide, green eyes.

Levi gives the younger male a sweet smile. He leans in again to press his lips against Eren’s cheek, pulling back to tuck a strand of hair behind Eren's left ear. “A stupid question, but yes, I would do anything for you, Eren.”

The young choir boy blushes and then hums, proceeding to tap on the screen of his phone looking for his mother’s contact information. He clicks on the little phone icon and gives the device to Levi, who takes it into his hand.

Levi presses the speaker button and waits for Eren’s mother to pick up the call. The dial tone rings for a few seconds before a woman is answering it.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Jaeger. My name is Levi. I’m Eren’s friend.”

On the other side of the line, both males hear the sound of high-heels on wooden floorboards and a door shutting somewhere in the distance. “ _Yes, hello, Levi. How may I assist you?_ ”

Levi rolls his eyes and suppresses a sigh. Eren watches him with curious eyes while he grumbles under his breath. “I was calling because Eren was wondering if he could stay in my place since he forgot his keys at home.”

Mrs. Jaeger hums under her breath. “ _Why didn’t Eren call me himself?_ ”

“Perhaps because he’s a shy individual or maybe he’s afraid of you.”

“Levi!” Eren whines, slapping Levi’s shoulder to which the older boy protests and shoots him a fierce glare. “I’m not afraid of my mom!”

Mrs. Jaeger and Levi hum in unison, probably rolling their eyes at the same time too. “ _If it’s okay with your parents, dear, then, of course, my son may stay at your house for the night. But_ ,” she pauses, making Eren groan and Levi place his hand on Eren’s thigh, “ _make sure he does his homework, eats, brushes his teeth and showers. He’s a lazy bum_ ,” she adds afterward with a soft chuckle.

Levi glances at Eren with nothing but amusement swimming in his stormy, blue eyes. Eren's already looking at him, more like Eren's staring at his lips while he speaks on the phone. So, Levi leans in to press his mouth against Eren’s, and mouthes the words, “ _Nasty little shit_ ,” before pulling back with a smirk to promise Eren’s mother that he will make sure Eren does all of that and then hangs up.

Eren's looking down at his lap with a frown on his lips. “I’m not a lazy bum, Levi. Don’t listen to my mom.”

“No worries, baby,” Levi whispers against Eren’s lips, cupping the younger’s cheeks while Eren scoots closer to taste the pianist's lips.

“But you called me a nasty little shit,” Eren pouts while Levi cards his thin fingers through Eren's messy hair to place them behind his neck and pull him closer.

“Yeah, but if it’s you then I don’t mind getting a little messy.”

Their lips meet in a soft press.

Levi tastes like music-notes and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren are dating, but no one knows yet.


	4. sleep tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a dream, though, perhaps, it isn't.

Eren opens his eyes, and the first thing he sees is the color blue. He feels wet all over, the sound of moving water muffled to his ears. When he breathes out, tiny bubbles leave his nose and drift up slowly to the surface. His arms are spread out, fingers twitching and feeling the soft bed beneath him; he inhales alkaline water, seemingly expecting to choke when it ends up filling his lungs with oxygen. 

Eren blinks twice, black pupils expanding until they consume his green irises. He concentrates on the sound of the dark abyss and its swimming sea life. The sunlight barely reaches these depths, and if anything, it makes everything ten times eerier. There’s a feeling of terror and unease as if there’s something out there watching and waiting. Every swish and sway of the ocean wave above is slightly muted to his ears. All the cries coming from the seagulls fishing for food sound so distant. Even while being underwater and all the weight that is pressing Eren down to the ocean floor, he could see everything that’s going on above the surface. 

Eren sits up slowly, carefully as to not disrupt the sea life around him. A group of small red, fish swim by him, twirling and circling each other in a frenzy as if trying to get away from an incoming predator. His eyes follow a white light flickering in the darkness, watching and focusing on it until it makes its appearance. It’s just a jellyfish bobbing on by glowing colorful flares of light. 

Eren lies back once more with his arms spread out, breathing salty water. Eren thinks it’s strange that he’s able to breathe and not feel like he’s going to suffocate and die. It’s a weird feeling, and even more bizarre when Eren lifts his hand to touch the side of his neck in search for gills. There aren’t any, and Eren doesn’t know what to say about that. The brunet blinks once before closing his eyes. If Eren can breathe underwater, then, he might as well enjoy his time in the ocean before anything happens that will prevent him from doing so. A bubble pops beside his ear, and he brings his right hand up to swat away the unwanted intruder. "Go away," Eren murmurs, his voice flowing out of his lips like a wave. 

It might be a sea critter coming to see why Eren, a human boy, is resting on the bottom of the ocean floor with his arms spread out. 

When Eren regains consciousness once more, his eyes open automatically as he senses someone looking at him. He turns his head to the left and jolts to the side in shock because deep black eyes are staring straight at him and into his soul. 

A deep, husky voice whispers into Eren’s ear, low and dangerous, "I knew I'd find you here…" its long, pale fingers slip through Eren’s flowing hair; sharp black fingernails dragging down the side of Eren’s cheek until finally coming in contact with his neck. 

Eren’s breath hitches in his throat, yet he remains completely still and unmoving for he doesn't want the creature to know he's afraid. Eren can't allow himself to show any weakness or vulnerability around this monster. He can still hear the waves moving up above and the sound of the water crashing against the sharp rocks. 

The demon then smirks, a snake-like tongue slithering out of its mouth to lick its bloody lips. It tightens the grip behind Eren’s neck as it hums softly against the brunet’s ear, "Are you afraid of me, Eren?”

It seems like Eren is unable to speak now that the demon is leaning over him, pitch-black eyes staring at him. Eren wonders vaguely why the face he’s looking at seems familiar to him. Eren wants to open his mouth and answer but finds himself pinned to the wet ground by those glassy eyes. The more Eren stares, the more those eyes glint in the darkness, almost as if knowing something that Eren doesn’t. 

The creature's lips spread into a smirk, fang-like teeth poking out of the left corner. “You shouldn’t be because after all, your soul already belongs to me.”

It suddenly feels heavy like a weight is sitting on Eren’s chest. He whimpers, a fraction of the dream fading in and out. He cries again, his body writhing under the sheets, body slicked with cold sweat. His eyebrows twitch and a frown forms on his forehead. "No…," he cries, fighting desperately against his body to open his eyes. 

A sinister cackle causes the boy to shiver uncontrollably, fresh tears sliding down his cheeks. His chest moves quickly, breathing in and out in an attempt to get oxygen into his lungs because he's choking. The pressure is getting more substantial, and the demon is now crawling over his body, black saliva oozing out of the creature's mouth as it stretches wide as if preparing to bite into Eren’s neck. The stench of death lingering in the air becomes stronger with each passing second. 

"No, stop!" Eren cries out once more, shaking his head side to side. He makes himself, forces his eyes to open so that he can escape the demon's clutch. 

At last, his eyes fly open, and the heavy spell is broken. Eren lies on his back, gasping into the darkness of his bedroom. The fresh image of black eyes staring straight at him still haunts him, and Eren cuddles closer to the human beside him. 

The person stirs from his peaceful sleep, turning around to embrace Eren in his arms. “Oi, Eren, are you all right?"

Eren, trembling and frightened, shakes his head as he proceeds to move closer than he already is and presses his face against Levi’s neck. 

Levi moves to sit up and collect the brunet in his arms so he can place Eren on his lap. "Another nightmare?"

Eren nods, burying his face into Levi’s neck. "Yeah," he mumbles shakily, busy basking in the warmth his boyfriend is radiating. "Kiss me, please," Eren whispers in a broken voice. 

Their lips meet in a chaste kiss; soon it turns into an open-mouthed one with their tongues mingling and their lips smacking. 

Eren feels his body relaxing completely in Levi’s arms; his breathing starts getting even again. Eren's barely awake when Levi places him back on the bed and smiles shyly when a tender kiss is placed on his lips. Levi returns the smile before kissing him one last time. 

The last thing Eren sees is Levi’s deep black eyes staring at him and a husky voice whispering into his ear, "You can’t escape me." 

  
 


End file.
